Radial tires for construction vehicles are generally used for an extended period of time under heavy load and poor road conditions, and thus require high durability performance. In particular, suppressing the occurrence of separation (belt-edge separation) of an edge portion of a belt ply is in high demand.
The technology described in Japanese Patent No. 3064108B is a conventional radial tire for construction vehicles.